Reward
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Rikuo x Kazahaya and some Saiga x Kakei. Rikuo and Kazahaya get some new missions.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legal Drug, it belongs to CLAMP-sama.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Rikuo x Kazahaya and some Saiga x Kakei. Rikuo and Kazahaya get some new missions.

Reward.

"I've got a new job for you," Kakei announced.

"I'm interested," Kazahaya answered at once. "I need money."

"And you accept it just like that, as usual," Rikuo scolded him.

"I don't care, I'd take anything, I need the money."

"Very good," Kakei answered. "You'll have to go to a haunted house at midnight."

"A haunted house..." Kazahaya said in a low voice. Then he grinned and added enthusiastically: "No problem at all!"

"Of course not," Kakei said. "Rikuo will go with you."

"What? I can do that alone. I'm not afraid of ghosts!"

Saiga, who had just finished putting away the boxes delivered in the morning, put his arm around Kazahaya's shoulders and whispered: "Of the ghosts, no. But are you sure you're not afraid of the dark?"

Kazahaya bristled: "Not at all. Leave me alone!"

"Now, now, that's not a way to talk to a friend," Saiga replied before leaving the room.

"Here is the address," Kakei said, giving a piece of paper to Rikuo. "I'm counting on you two. But for now, take care of the pharmacy." And he followed Saiga into the backroom.

In the evening, Kazahaya and Rikuo left for the house Kakei had indicated. Kazahaya was still angry because he was perfectly able to deal with a ghost by himself. And Rikuo probably hadn't the ability to see it anyway.

After walking for half an hour, they finally reached the house. It wasn't particularly old. It didn't look like a haunted house in any case. The front door was closed, so they walked around the house, trying to find an open window or an open door. As they were all closed, Rikuo used his power to force the back door open. They had taken electric torches not to attract the neighbours' attention, so they started exploring the house. It was obvious that nobody had been there for a few months, since there were several big cobwebs. But after ten minutes exploring the house, their torches went out at the same time.

"It's here," Rikuo whispered.

"I know..."

Suddenly, Kazahaya felt a shiver and realised that something had just possessed his body. He couldn't move any more. He could only feel... that it was the ghost of a girl... that she couldn't rest in peace because she had been strangled here by her own boyfriend. How sad! Yes, Kazahaya could feel her sorrow. And he could also feel hands on her neck... hands on his neck, since she was in his body now. She was being strangled... he was being strangled. And then, he couldn't breathe any more. He tried to call Rikuo, but the other boy was too far away and didn't hear the stifled cry. He needed air right now, or else he was going to faint, or even die, just like this girl. His body wavered and he fell to his knees. It was too late now, he was beginning to lose consciousness and couldn't defend himself any more.

Strong arms encircled him, a mouth pressed to his own and some air entered his lungs. Rikuo! No, it was useless, the invisible hands were still pressed around his throat, keeping the oxygen from fully entering, and Rikuo couldn't do anything against that. But the other boy kept breathing into him, and somehow Kazahaya regained hope. Rikuo's warm lips! No, he had not just thought that! He was not enjoying it! He was dying, dammit! Yeah, that was all because of the lack of oxygen. This was well-known to cause erections, so there was no way it was related to Rikuo whatsoever. And the bastard had better not realise what was happening, otherwise Kazahaya could just commit suicide right now. That would probably be less painful than asphyxia anyway. Then he realised that he was breathing much more easily.

A couple of minutes later, he pushed away Rikuo. He was still panting, but could breathe normally. The ghost had left his body. Then, he saw her standing right next to him. She had short black hair and was rather cute.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she said. "My boyfriend killed me, and then, I was so hateful that I couldn't find peace. But your boyfriend saved me."

Kazahaya blinked. "What! He's not my boyfriend!" he spluttered.

"I think the lack of oxygen has destroyed what was left of your sanity," Rikuo commented.

"You idiot, I'm talking to the ghost. It's not my fault if you can't see her."

The girl giggled. "Anyway, you will thank him for me. I've got to leave now." She glowed for a second and disappeared to where she was supposed to go.

"She said thank you," Kazahaya mumbled reluctantly.

Rikuo smiled internally. He knew that Kazahaya was thankful too but would never actually say it. "Let's go back home," Rikuo suggested.

----------

"Brrrrr! It's so cold today," Kazahaya complained as he entered the pharmacy. "I can't believe it's snowing in April."

"Well, I might just have a new mission for you," Kakei said.

"Really?" Kazahaya replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, this snow is not natural. You and Rikuo will go into the woods tonight and capture the mischievous fairy that is provoking this change in the weather."

"A fairy? Do fairies really exist?"

"If I tell you so, don't you trust me?" Kakei commented with an innocent look that screamed of fakeness.

"Uh huh!" Kazahaya only said before starting to work.

Kakei went to sit on the couch, next to a sleeping Saiga, and kissed him on the forehead. "This kid is so funny," he whispered to his lover.

After work, Rikuo and Kazahaya left for the woods. They had put on sweaters, big coats, gloves, scarves and hats, but as they reached the woods, the temperature dropped even more and all their clothes weren't enough to protect them against the cold. After seventeen times, Rikuo stopped counting the number of times Kazahaya complained of the cold. He wanted to mock him for his weakness, but he kept quiet, because Kazahaya had almost died in the cold before and had all rights to complain.

Ten minutes later, they finally found a clearing where a tiny winged girl dressed with frost was flying around, apparently invoking more snow. When she saw them approaching, she didn't look happy at all and threw some icy wind towards them. Rikuo resisted quite well, but frost started to appear on Kazahaya's face.

"Are you all right?" Rikuo asked.

But Kazahaya was too busy trembling to answer him.

"Stop that immediately!" Rikuo ordered.

The fairy seemed to be laughing and the wind became stronger and colder. Kazahaya looked desperate and Rikuo knew the other boy wouldn't be able to resist much longer. Even he was getting dangerously cold, but his magical strength was helping him a lot. So he faced the strong wind and started to walk towards the fairy. Unfortunately for her, she didn't pay enough attention to him. She probably knew a mere human couldn't resist such a wind for long. But of course, Rikuo wasn't a mere human. After a last effort, he almost reached the fairy and punched in the air. The impact stunned the tiny being and he caught her before she fell to the ground and hurt herself.

Then, he turned to Kazahaya who was still shivering as much as before. The weather had returned to normal after the fairy had fainted, but Kazahaya needed to warm up as soon as possible. Rikuo walked to him and held him in his arms, stroking his back vigorously. The shorter boy protested for good measure, but he was too cold to reject Rikuo at that time. They remained like that for several minutes, Rikuo doing all he could to help Kazahaya.

He couldn't stop thinking about the day he had found the other boy. Kakei had mentioned he was going to eat him, and Rikuo had denied it, of course. Maybe, he had sort of wanted it at the time, but it was nothing really important. Now, he knew that what Kakei had said was true. Well, Kakei was always right, after all. It was his power. He knew what was going to happen. And right now, thinking about that day, Rikuo sure wanted to start eating Kazahaya. Not all of Kazahaya, only his mouth for now, but after all, this sort of things tended to warm you up, so that was the perfect moment, wasn't it?

Rikuo leaned forward, pressed his lips against Kazahaya's, and as the other boy opened his mouth, probably to protest, Rikuo slid his tongue inside his mouth and started to kiss him passionately. To Rikuo's surprise, Kazahaya let him do so for a minute, and maybe – but Rikuo had most likely imagined that, because Kazahaya would never let himself be tamed that easily – just maybe, Kazahaya had returned the kiss for a couple of seconds before violently pushing him away.

"You, pervert! What do you think you're doing?" Kazahaya shouted.

"Just getting you warm," Rikuo answered.

"As if I'm going to swallow that! And I'm warm now, anyway!" That wasn't exactly true, but there was no way he was letting Rikuo do what he wanted. So he turned away and headed for the city. Rikuo took the fainted fairy in his hand and followed him.

----------

"I've got some work for you," Kakei announced happily.

"I take it," Kazahaya answered.

"You should ask what it is about before, he looks even more suspicious today," Rikuo commented.

"My, my, don't be cynical like that. It's something that young people like you are going to enjoy. Here is the address of the building where you must go. You'll find an old arcade video game. It was abandoned a long time ago and developed a magical artificial intelligence. Don't worry, it will be easy, all you have to do is finish the game. Then, it won't fell lonely any more and the problem will be settled."

"Are you serious with that?" Kazahaya asked.

"I'm afraid he is," Rikuo answered.

"You can go there at once, it's almost time to close the shop," Kakei declared.

After the two boys had left, Saiga took Kakei in his arms and whispered sensually: "You seem to be in a particularly good mood today."

"Yes, I am. I just know that Rikuo is going to really love this mission," he said with a mysterious grin. "Oh yeah, just like that..." he added as Saiga started covering his neck with light kisses.

"So you're happy for Rikuo. What can I do to make you happy for yourself?"

"Well, I think you're getting somewhere. You might just want to explore lower regions."

Saiga smiled smugly: "I might just do that in a minute. You know how your neck fascinates me."

"And you never heard me complain about it..."

In the meantime, Kazahaya and Rikuo were heading for the building mentioned by Kakei.

"I don't understand what we're supposed to do. This is just so crazy!" Kazahaya exclaimed.

"It's useless talking about it now. Kakei knows what he's doing. When we are there, we'll probably understand it better."

"Yeah, whatever!"

They found the building fifteen minutes later. It was an old video game arcade that must have closed years before. Rikuo broke the door. There were only a few machines left. The others had probably been sold to other arcade rooms. The boys quickly found one machine that was still on, even though it wasn't plugged in.

"Oh, oh! I guess this is what we are looking for," Kazahaya commented. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Before Rikuo had the time to answer: "Play the game," they ended up inside the video game... Really inside it... With all the drawbacks it entailed, i.e. being tiny bitmap characters.

"I'm going to kill Kakei!" Kazahaya screamed.

"As long as you don't kill me," Rikuo replied.

"And how the hell could I do that? You're the one carrying a big sword! Why don't I have a sword too?"

"Er... I don't know. Maybe you have magical powers instead."

"You're so helping me right now! And what's that?" he asked, pointing at a mushroom that was bouncing towards them. As it reached Kazahaya and touched him, the boy became translucent for an instant.

"Okay! I'm going to repeat myself but what the hell is that?"

Rikuo cut the mushroom in two with his sword and it disappeared after becoming translucent for an instant.

"That's just creepy," Kazahaya commented.

"And look above your head."

Kazahaya looked up and saw energy bars floating in the air. And his was now incomplete. "Great! We've just started and I've already lost energy."

"There's probably something available to restore it. We should just go ahead."

They started walking and quickly met another mushroom. "Oh no! Not again! You can go to Hell!" an angry Kazahaya said, pointing at the new one. A flash of lightning suddenly went out of his hand and killed the mushroom.

"See! You have some abilities too."

"But I would have preferred the sword!"

They kept meeting mushrooms for a few minutes, and from then, they faced dandelions too. Dandelions were harder to beat, because you had to strike them twice. And several minutes after, sunflowers appeared and they had to strike them three times to destroy them. That's when they started to lose a lot of energy. Fortunately, that's also when big pink hearts appeared. Rikuo found the first one and his energy bar was partially restored. "I told you there was something to get some energy back."

"I hope you're joking!"

"Well, if you don't believe me, you just have to look at my bar and see for yourself."

"That's not what I meant. There's no way I'm going to touch one of these things," he said with disgust.

"What's the problem?"

"Are you colour-blind or what? They're pink hearts! Pink! Red hearts, I could deal with, but pink hearts, no way!"

"But you don't know what the result in real life would be if you died here. So you can't be picky."

"I'd rather die than touch these things!"

Rikuo raised his sword. "I still have the sword if you want to die so much," he said menacingly.

"Fine, fine! I'll go get your stupid heart!" Kazahaya replied vehemently.

"Now, that's a good boy."

Kazahaya bristled: "Shut up, or I won't do it!"

Fortunately, they found the next heart only three minutes later, so Kazahaya had sort of calmed down. Of course, a lot of sunflowers had died in the process, but that wasn't the point. Kazahaya approached the pink heart and took it in his hands. The heart started to become translucent and then disappeared, increasing Kazahaya's energy.

"So, it wasn't that bad," Rikuo commented. "And you were quite cute with that heart in your hands."

"Grrr!" Kazahaya only answered, but he couldn't help the green and blue of his cheeks from dropping dramatically, leaving only red.

Now that they had found the way to restore their energy, they kept progressing in the game. After a long period, they finally reached a place they couldn't leave.

"I guess we have to wait for the final boss now," Rikuo said.

Indeed, a few seconds later, a giant rabbit appeared in front of them.

"How are we supposed to win?" Kazahaya asked. "This rabbit can almost reach the top of the screen. 'It will be easy, all you have to do is finish the game', he said. Stupid Kakei!"

"Let's attack him as much as we can and avoid his attacks at the same time. It won't be easy, but I don't think there will be hearts at this stage of the game, so the priority is to avoid his attacks. If we take a lot of time beating him, I don't think it matters."

"It'd better not take too long. I'm sick of this game!"

"Because you think I'm enjoying myself?" Rikuo protested.

"You sure look like it."

"Well, I'm not!"

It took them five long minutes, but they ended up beating the evil rabbit. Then, they found themselves in the arcade room again, and the video game was off, as if nothing had happened, as if it had never worked without electricity.

"Argh! I can't wait to be home!" Kazahaya exclaimed.

Rikuo started to walk towards the door and, suddenly, Kazahaya realised something was amiss. They had played this stupid video game for at least an hour. It couldn't end just like that.

"Rikuo, wait a minute! Are you sure you aren't forgetting something?"

The taller boy turned around and looked at Kazahaya. "Er... I don't think so. It was all we were supposed to do. What were you talking about?"

"That!" Kazahaya said, and he threw his arms around Rikuo's neck, dragged him closer and kissed him thoroughly. Rikuo thought for a second that Kazahaya was stronger than he looked like, but he didn't think about that for long as he started fully returning the kiss. It felt so good to finally have Kazahaya in his arms. He had waited for so long, and now he wanted this moment to last forever.

When Kazahaya broke the kiss a couple of minutes later, he turned away from Rikuo and headed for the door, holding his head high. "You, pervert! Who said you could touch me?"

Rikuo smirked and followed him.

The end.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


End file.
